Hollows and Horsetails
by salena98
Summary: Drabbles involving uke ichi and seme shiro. Shiroxichigo, hichiichi
1. Chapter 1

**Hollows and Horsetails**

**A/n: Here's your yaoi hope ya like and yes it is copied but I never said it'd be orignal :P**

Ichigo walked into his room afer having just dodged another 'suprise' attak from his stupid ass dad hoping to finally get some privacy.

But just as he was about to strart on his home work his hollow/lover apeared smashing their lips together suddenly.

He broke their kiss, grabbed Ichigo by his wrist pulling him toward the bed and while they walked over to it they stripped off as many clothes as they could, scattering it around in the room.

At the bed Hichigo pulled hard on Ichigos wrist and send him flying on the bed, so he landed on his stomach in the sheets.

He climbed upon Ichigo and reached for something hidden under his pillow.

Ichigo watched him with lust dazed eyes until the item came out from under the pillow, seeing it his mind got clear instantaneous.

"H-Hichi! Where did you get this?"

He turned his upper body around so he could see the albino, who wore an evil smirk in his face.

Hichigo pulled the underwear that Ichigo still wore down to the orangettes knees.

"You're not trying to..."

Ichigo said and hesitated when he saw Hichigo lick the item.

The albino declared.

"My little horse misses a tail, so I got one for it."

The item was a plug like thing, with hair on its end to fake an animals tail.

The hair was dyed orange, just like Ichigos hair color.

The 'plug' , well you could also call it a stick, was about one and a half of the length Ichigos fully erect member would have and as thick as two of his fingers.

"Oh god. You won't really stick this inside me, will you?"

Hichigo smirked once more and pushed the plug teasingly slow inside of Ichigo until it was seated inside him with it's full length.

Ichigo winced at the strange feeling, when the plug went ahead of the depth to be filled he was used to.

He bucked his hips after the feeling started to be pleasuring, needing the item to move inside him a bit.

"Oh..._god!_ Sooo _deep!_"

"My, my are you getting impatient? You really need a ride do you?"

Ichigo thought the albino would fuck him with the plug being also in his ass, and he clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the feeling to be filled even more.

Instead he felt a soft warmth embracing his member.

Reopening his eyes he saw Hichigo sit on his lap, starting to roll his hips.

A moan escaped Ichigos lips and he bucked his own hips.

Hichigo snickered and asked teasingly.

"Do you want me Ichigo?"

"Fuck! Yes!"

"So who am I?"

When Ichigo didn't answer directly, Hichigo pressed down on his painfully erect member, squeezing it.

"Ah! King! You're the King!"

"Right. Now beg me for it."

"Nghh, _Please_. I- I beg you, do something. _Anything_!"

Hichigo smirked and a little device appeared in his pale hand.

He pushed the button on it and a second later Ichigo roughly bucked his hips.

The plug started to move and vibrate inside of him, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

Suddenly Ichigo sat up, grabbed Hichigos hips and pressed him down, seating his cock inside of he albino to the base.

Hichigo gasped in surprise, and let himself getting lifted up and pressed down on his lovers length.

A shiver ran through Ichigo and he pushed the albino deep inside his lap.

"Shit! Don't get any bigger. Dare you Ichigo."

Hichigo began to move on his own and kissed his counterpart feverishly, while pumping his own member now.

Not long after he shot his load over both their abdomen and felt Ichigo fill him up.

Ichigo fell back, pulling Hichigo with him, he growled when he felt the plug still moving.

He took the switch out of Hichigos relaxed fingers and turned it off.

After their sex high ran out he asked the albino.

"Where did you get this thing?"

Hichigo smiled tired.

"Got it from Urahara. I escaped the talk with the boy through hiding at his place.

He pulled the plug out of Ichigo and longed under the pillow again.

" Got one for each of us."

Hichigo held two similar plugs in his hands, the only difference between them was the color of the fake tail.

Orange and white,

"Really you have some strange ideas sometimes."

"You know the night's not over yet. And I think you need a punishment for galloping away with me."

"Eh?"

Hichigos evil smile was back and suddenly he held a rod in his hand.

"Ah! Wait Hichi! Where did this come from now?"

Ichigo tried to crawl away from Hichigo but was pinned down by his weight and the first slap landed on his flank.

"Ouch! Hichi!"

Another slap.

"Ow! Stop it! That hurts!"

Despite the spanks really hurt, he felt his cock build up again, still being inside the others ass.

Hichigo growled, getting also aroused.

"But you like it."

Ichigo grabbed the albino on his waist and twisted around with him.

He ripped the rod out of the pale hand and purred into Hichigos ear, before biting down on the pales shoulder.

"Poor King. You won't be able to sit tomorrow, when I'm finished.

Then the second round started.

Ichigo penetrated Hichigos prostate with every thrust until both released together.

After they came and collapsed, they fell asleep.

I you can figure out which fic I got this from then you get a special oneshot with a pairing and theme of your choice AND it'l be 100% origonal! but ya have to be first! Bye bye! and have fun guessing Ha! Ha! Ha!


	2. info

Hello

I am salena, many of you may be worried that I've quit writing. This however is not the case. In fact what has been happening is that I've been dealing with some serious emotional issue's and I didn't want it to reflect into my work. I will have you know that because of you reviews and faves for my stories I will be updating all my stories with a new chapter and possibly some new ones,on the same day. It will be on Nov. 28th Wednesday. The reason why it is so far away is because IO do not have internet so

I can only update at certain times. Thank you for your support. Also I donot like where it was going so I will be pulling the plug on the Story 'cracking the mirrors' though if any of you would like me to update that one, pm me before Nov. 18th

, thank you.

- 3 S98


End file.
